farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ayopip/Archive2
Crystal Sheep Logo Hi, I was wondering if you could maybe make one of those banner things like the ones on the Home Page, using the Crystal Sheep as the logo? Or if you could tell me how to do it, cause I would like to put it on my userpage. It would be great if you could and I would appreciate it :) Farmvilleisthebestgame45333 03:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Ayo is currently inactive Clintang84 |Talk 03:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you again :) Hey Ayo, Musta ka na? ... Great to see you again :) ... Nice new banners :) ... Hope all is well :) ingat Clintang84 |Talk 01:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Logo Omg thank you Ayopip ... it's perfect :b Gonçalo F 00:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ayo Hey Ayo, How's studies? ... Did you want to make a logo for: http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/1_Million_Fans_Event Clintang84 |Talk 09:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Ayopip My name is Albert and I am a Bureaucrat for both http://thepioneertrail.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pioneer_Trail_Wiki and http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/FrontierVille_Wiki I was asked about introducing Patrollers and Featured users and was told to come check out your wiki. I don't know how to add these so if you would be able to make some suggestions please do. Thanks again Albert :Answered on Wildecoyote's Pioneer Trail Wiki talk page. --Vandraedha 06:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Screen shot photo images Hi Ayopip, I noticed that you are pretty good with the graphics and adding pics, so I was after some advice on how you capture something like a message from your farmville screen and capture it to place on the FarmVille Wiki. If you don't mind sharing your talents, I would like to do the same, however my attempts have failed maybe because I tried it in Paint Brush as a png. Also, if you upload a photo and it isn't doesn't turn out the way you want it to, then how can you remove it off the Wiki. Thank you for your assistance, it is greatly appreciated. Regards, 'Rose' OCFVDcrewsupporter 03:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) FEEDBACK RESPONSE TO IMAGES Thanks very much Ayopip for your assistance, it is very much appreciated. I did do all that but it must be the Paint Brush program that I am using, as once you have cut / crop the section it does not allow me to save it as a picture in it's whole self but only allow to paste it into a new screen which there for is either much smaller or has the white screen around it. So, I need to get a hold of Photoshop, which is a program which I have not used as yet, I will try to get a download of that and give that a try. Do you know whether you can remove a pic that is unsuccessful? or I am thinking that you might need to be admin or rollback to be able to remove a pic. Once again many thanks 'Rose' OCFVDcrewsupporter 12:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) UPDATED: Thank you, it appears to be working, I went step by step with your instructions, but this time when I went to upload it then I used Google rather than Explorer, and it appears to be working. Yes, I can remove it from a Gallery, but not from a new upload via add a photo. Most impressive. Many thanks. OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was wondering if since you're an admin, can you delete the following files: http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chardonnay_Preserves-icon.png Thank you...by the way, thanks for supporting my Admin request :) People like Clintang84 don't think I should be an admin because of my "immaturity," so my request probably won't pass :/ But anyways Happy Editing! Farmerkieli45 | Talk 07:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Secrets I can't give away ALL my secrets right? :P Clintang84 |Talk 03:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Response to Feature Nominations Thanks Ayopip, I was not sure about the scoring, I wanted to give the highest as if was not for Clintang84's advice, I would not be helping out (if I can) on updating information. I thank you for your time and assistance, and the graphics are now improving thanks to you. OCFVDcrewsupporter 07:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) New Graphic Talk Page Message Great graphic and message on your talk page, most impressed. Well done! OCFVDcrewsupporter 13:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Slider Thanks for asking me for my opinion, the slider is most impressive and it would be most useful on many types of issues, for example the explaination of constructing a building like an orchard, it's materials, it's completion and it's harvesting. I believe you are setting a very high standard of graphics to put FarmVille Wiki into the future. There is no doubt you are my guru of artistry! I could not hold a candle to you with your abilities. LIKE: The entire concept. DISLIKE: I would not be able to create it. VOTE: # 1. most definately! OCFVDcrewsupporter 14:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Just a thought, if it is to placed on the welcome page, it could have sliders of the various loading pages or sliders of the top subjects like breeding horses. Very impressive! OCFVDcrewsupporter 14:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Also, wondering whether sliders work for individual pages eg. Breeding Horses? OCFVDcrewsupporter 09:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) (*OPPOSE*) My general opinion of sliders is: HATE HATE HATE! No offense is meant (because I usually enjoy your work), but I strongly dislike sliders. I personally think that sliders are usually a waste of code. People will say "ooh, pretty" for about 3 minutes, and then ignore them. However, a lot of people disagree with me, so if you want to add it, I'll consider it your project and I will try to help you make it beautiful, functional and appropriate where I can, and try not to create obstacles or be overly negative. If you do decide to add this, some things to consider: * Not a lot of people will be able to edit the code. We have mostly novice editors at the moment, and I'm not interested in keeping this up to date. That means that it's probably going to be a solo project for you, and you should leave clear instructions for how to add/remove images on the talk page so those who join later can help you edit this. Don't forget to include technical specifications for the images (see below). * This takes up bandwidth, and will slow the loading time of the homepage. If I'm accessing the site from my mobile phone, that's money wasted. Please, only use a few currently relevant images on it at a time, and keep them up to date (or at least prune the ones that aren't up to date). * You should center, and crop/pad images that are used for this, so that they are all a uniform size and placement... stretched images suck. * You should incorporate the pause/play/forward/reverse features so that people can navigate the slider appropriately. If I think of anything else, I'll add it. Good luck! --Vandraedha 00:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Raising it up a notch! :) :) :) LoL :) :) :) Well Graphics Master, I look forward to raising it up a notch! I was not aware of so many various wikis there was, someone are very impressive with their graphics, so I wondered whether there are limits on how much can be done, otherwise when school's out the sky is the limit! LoL OCFVDcrewsupporter 11:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Header Pst, I loved the previous one with the paint brush. LoL I got a helping hand from User:Adam Savage from Community Central to help with my talk page header, just to be a little different... LoL Adam Aka Quinn, is also a student (only 14) but his is great with HTML, something that I don't understand, however he helped me fixed my signature problem with my preferences. So he was generous enough to help this old girl out! LoL OCFVDcrewsupporter 09:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) FV Neighbors Hey Ayopip, Do you want to become neighbors in FV? Click Here if you do. Thanks :) -- [[User:Neil Dennis| Neil Dennis]][[User Talk:Neil Dennis| Talk]] 05:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey yeah I need more neighbors too, add me if you want :) http://www.facebook.com/#!/peacelovemusic45 Farmerkieli45 | Talk 05:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ayopip, As there are so many constant changes going on with FarmVille, with so little Editors and Admins (especially Admins also need family time), I have requested to be an Admin so that I am able to use more of the moving tools etc. Even though, I have only been a member since early July, my understanding that I had to request for Patroller and Rollback rights as well. Thus, I have request all three, and I am writing this to my helpers that have given me advice along the way. If you agree to the Admin rights to be given to me please, place support. If you do not agree then I am only too happy to keep working as an editor. The following are the three links: 1. Request for Rollback http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Rollback/OCFVDcrewsupporter 2. Request for Patroller http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Patroller/OCFVDcrewsupporter 3. Request for Adminship http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:Request_for_Adminship/OCFVDcrewsupporter Thank you for your consideration. Kind Regards OCFVDcrewsupporter 06:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate Images Hey Ayopip, Here is the message i left on Clintang's Talk page: While I was creating the page Jack O Lantern i uploaded all of the images for the page (such as Bushel, Stall, icon, Mastery Sign), but when i was done I went to Ayopip's blog i saw that he already had the images that i uploaded but they were named wrong. Do you mind deleting one of the sets of images. Then he told me to ask you since you uploaded the first set of images. Can you sort this out? 05:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That Gago Box :P Gabi pare, Ohh I know what you mean, so many people getting crazy angry over that box ... Reminds me of someone else with those comments :P Clintang84 |Talk 12:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Not possible :P Clintang84 |Talk 12:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC)